Flame retardant resin compositions derived from flame-retardation of rubber-reinforced styrene resins such as ABS resins and HIPS (high impact polystyrene) and compositions of these resins with a polycarbonate resin are excellent in mechanical properties, physical properties, electric properties, etc., and thus they are widely used in the fields of electrics and electronics, vehicles, sanitation, and the like.
For flame-retardation of such resins, flame retardants represented by halogen-based flame retardants (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3198485), organophosphorus-based flame retardants (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Hei. No. 9-87337 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Hei. No. 10-120853), and the like are used.
When a halogen-based flame retardant is used in the above flame retardant resin composition, a problem occurs such that it causes metal corrosion or the like of processing machines. When a phosphorus-based flame retardant such as a phosphate compound is used, a problem occurs such that the flame retardant acts as a plasticizer of the resin, and thus makes mechanical strength, thermal resistance and the like deteriorated.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Sho. No. 57-1547 discloses a technique in which a composite metal hydroxide is blended in a styrene resin. However, as is clear from working examples thereof, it does not provide a sufficient improvement of flame resistance whilst it requires a large blending amount. Also, it requires inorganic substances to be blended in a large amount, the obtained composition is inferior in impact resistance and fluidity. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Sho. No. 61-291642 discloses a method in which a phosphorus compound and a novolac resin are blended in an ABS resin, but it causes problems of low impact resistance, yellowing and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3198485 specification.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Hei. No. 9-87337.
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Hei. No. 10-120853.
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Sho. No. 57-1547.
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Sho. No. 61-291642.